


...Baby one more time

by LizzyGal



Series: Toxic [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Come as Lube, Dark!Steve, F/M, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, hydra!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyGal/pseuds/LizzyGal
Summary: :::A smutty addition to the Hydra!Steve Saga:::With huge changes upon them, Steve and his wife share a intimate moment in bed together.:::Content Warning for rough sex:::
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Toxic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857811
Comments: 42
Kudos: 118





	...Baby one more time

**Author's Note:**

> :::Hello friendly readers!! So, in the comments there were several mentions of missing Hydra!Steve and Wifey, and with the overabundance of ideas I had in my Hydra!Bucky story, I decided to do a little smutty side trip. This was written to stand on it's own. But if you're reading the Hydra!Bucky story, it'll just be some yummy sprinkles for that adventure. Thank you all so much for your support and loving my crazy little stories!!!:::

Never ever, in your entire short life, had you ever expected a Hydra takeover of absolutely everything. 

It wasn’t something that was even fathomable to you. 

A global takeover. Those kind of things only happened in the movies.

Nor had you ever expected to find yourself trapped in an arranged marriage. Just, no. Not one with a man that was a total stranger to you and a former superhero, a former Avenger, a friggin super soldier. Again, only in the movies or books did those crazy things happen.

And, if you were being totally transparent, it was safe to say, you never expected your brother to get bitten by a radioactive spider, on a freaking school trip and wind up getting superpowers. But, you know, hindsight being what it was and all. And if it had to happen to someone, it was better it happened to Peter. You would have totally abused that superhuman gift.

None of this was optimal.

None of this was particularly fun for you.

Your new daily setting was some degree of terrified. And that morning was no different, as you laid in bed. Wide awake on your side. Staring into the darkness of your master bedroom knowing that in a few hours, you would have to get up and prepare for Director Alexander Pierce’s funeral. 

Why did Pierce have to die? Why could he not linger in a coma for a decade or so?

It was so inconvenient. 

Yesterday, you had to stand by Steve, while he was sworn in as the new Director of Hydra for the Greater North America area.

You had to stand there and act proud. You had to pretend that you weren’t screaming inside. You had to look out at the auditorium and wonder about all those faces looking back at you.

How many of them were true and loyal to Hydra?

How many of them were just going through the motions and trying to survive?

Stupid Alexander Pierce. 

Last night, you’d sobbed in the shower until there was nothing left in you and then you threw up dinner, brushed your teeth and went to bed. Sometime over the night, Steve must have come in. You figured he was awake and probably knew you’d woken up. But he was silent in the darkness of the bedroom too.

There was nothing that either of you could say to the other. 

Nothing that could make it better.

This was a whole new nightmare for the both of you. 

It was one thing when you were just a secretary and he was merely Captain Hydra. Both of you were cogs in the machine, peons one could say.

Now.

Now, now you were both tossed out of the nest and neither of you had any idea what the hell you were going to do. A mountain of things were expected of Steve, as the new Director. Eyes from Hydra, as well as the resistance and everyone just caught in the middle trying to survive were expectantly on him.

But you too. You felt the weight of expectation crushing you from all sides.

You couldn’t speak.

You had absolutely no idea what to say, how to say it, nothing, nada. Zip.

It was Steve who broke the painful silence in your shared dark bedroom.

“Do you want to have sex?”

At first, you weren’t sure you’d heard those words correctly. They weren’t exactly Steve-like and made you turn, roll onto your back to glance over at his dark figure in the bed beside you. Flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, unmoving for hours, which wasn’t exactly a shock.

“What?”

His voice was quiet, distant. His mind was clearly elsewhere, much like your own.

“I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to. You can’t sleep. There isn’t anything productive that either of us can do right now. Do you want to have sex?”

At first, you blinked at his words.

Sure, they sounded reasonable and it had been a while, days, possibly even a week or so. Not since Pierce’s condition began to decline rapidly and the meetings to pick a new director began. Your usual routine of fucking like hormonal teenage bunnies as frequently as time and chaffing allowed had been disrupted.

And when you thought about it…sure, some sex wouldn’t be bad.

Maybe it’d make you feel better?

It couldn’t hurt anything.

Hell, it might even take your mind off things. Lately your sleep had been fitful and littered with weird dreams. Sex might even take the edge off. Maybe after you could catch a nap? It was godawful early or late. Maybe if you and Steve banged for a little while, you could get to sleep afterwards for an hour or so?

Softly you agreed, “Ok.”

And that was as far as you got.

Beside you in bed, Steve shifted around. Before you could even utter a word, he was moving. Clearly having given this some previous thought.

You came to realize that he wasn’t dressed when he climbed on top of you. The heat of his body was like a furnace against the thin layer of your old fashion nightgown. His body crawled up the length of you and you were rather surprised when he quickly straddled your chest. As if he’d been thinking about it long enough to map out a strategy. His knees dug into the bed on either side of you as those long legs of his folded beneath him, pinning your arms down. It made your heart flutter. A cool fire of excitement swept through you.

In the dark of your shared bedroom and pinned down beneath his weight, you felt the tip of his penis against your mouth. Pressing against the seam of your lips. Which, when you parted them and he slid in, you swore you heard the ocean in your growing thrill. 

“Shit…” he swore from above you, pushing his soft member further in. 

Even soft, he still wasn’t small. His girth filled your mouth and infused your senses, touching the back of your throat in no time at all. Soft pubic hair touched your nose and as he began to grow hard, Steve began to make little thrusts into your mouth. Because damn, you felt like heaven and he really needed an escape. He needed you. He needed to feel good. He needed to clear his head in your body.

Your mouth was so wet and soft and you were doing something with your tongue and cheeks that was making him harder than he could ever make himself. You were devouring his cock like your very soul was hidden in there somewhere.

Just to be sure though, he reached back.

A hand snaked under the blankets and roamed down your tummy, to where your pretty pink nightgown was bunched around your waist. Further south his hand slid, down into your wet panties. Panties drenched in the growing juices of your arousal.

You moaned around his cock and opened your legs wider, inviting him to touch you.

And that was all he needed, all the reassurance he needed to have before withdrawing his hand and reaching over to turn your lamp on. Bathing the room in a dim glow and allowing you to see him, towering above you. His eyes so blue. His face so pained. Honey blonde hair tousled as he breathed deeply, hips pushing more incessantly at your mouth. Needing you to take more of him. More, always more of you.

When he spoke to you, you could see his teeth and how he grit them between every few words. “I’m not gonna lie doll. I need you really bad right now. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel really good. But I’m gonna go rough on you. That ok?”

There was something wrong with you. There had to be.

It was more than ok.

You nodded in affirmation. Needing, wanting him to screw you senseless right now. Fuck you to within an inch of your life, if that was even possible. 

You just needed him to take you away from everything, make it all go away for a while.

It was more than ok.

And then his hands were on your face, holding you as he drove his ever-growing erection in and out of your mouth. He dropped his head against the wall and began to piston in and out of you, growing far too big with each passing moment. Not that it stopped you from stroking him with your tongue, taking him as deep as you could and making noises that would drive him past the point of no return.

Breathing through your nose, you could feel saliva build up and it took everything you had to not swallow, knowing how much Steve liked fucking your mouth when it was wet. High pitched noises began to come from you as his hips thrusted more eagerly. His balls slapped your chin and your spit began to spill out of your mouth.

His weight kept you pinned down. Trapped beneath him. Unable to move and you felt your arousal stream down the crack of your ass, onto the sheets.

As he outgrew your mouth, you moved your head to take him, suck him off. When he pulled out, you gaped and your tongue came out, searching for his length, needing the heady musky taste of him.

Taking his shaft in hand, Steve leaned even further forward till his sac touched your nose.

“Take them in your mouth…” he hissed at you, demanded almost painfully and you did. Oh, did you ever. Opening your mouth, you stuck out your tongue and sucked in one teste and ran your tongue around it. Firm. Musty. Filling your mouth and then after popping it out past your lips, you took his other. Mirroring your previous attentions. You sucked and licked and played with his heavy balls with your wet mouth, eagerly, falling under the carnal spell.

Completely unaware that he was fisting himself tightly, angrily, almost violently. Nearly making himself come but not quite. Not till he pulled back and shoved himself back into your mouth, back into the wet warmth. Pushing in and in as your tongue curled around him.

Surprised sounds that vibrated against his painful cock came from you.

When he looked down, he couldn’t help but feel pride, possession, hot desire that lapped at him at the sight of his innocent young wife with his dick in her mouth. Taking him. Pleasuring him. Being filled by him in every way.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed till his crown butted against your throat and began to withdraw, then surged forward, withdrew and surged forward.

You weren’t surprised at all when he came. You didn’t expect him to last long. When he came, he filled your mouth with his cum. Pushing himself in further, as his mushroom head spewed his release. Thick shaft taking up precious space in your mouth already. Making his cum and your saliva either spill out, or become swallowed.

Your eyes watered as you fought to do either. Unable to so much as move, only take what he gave as he came into your mouth with a drawn out hiss. Blue eyes narrow slits as he watched you. Watching. Watching. Watching. Reddened pulsing dick remaining hard as steel when he withdrew it. Smeared in a combination of bodily fluids.

A noise came from you as his cum and your saliva got everywhere. 

In the end, you swallowed very little. It was mostly smeared over your chin, across your cheek and drooled down your neck.

“…look so fucking good like that…god help me…” he breathed, fisting himself and fighting the urge to stick his erection back in your mouth. 

No.

He’d fuck you somewhere else next. 

And with that decision made, Steve rose onto his knees and climbed off you. His weight no longer pinning you down as your hands slowly rose, as you regained feeling in them and reached up to brush your chin and cheek clean.

“NO,” he snarled, making you pause, surprising you. Making your pussy clench at that deep tone he took, as he made his way down your body and began to unbutton your nightgown. “I wanna see you covered in it when I fuck you,” he hissed, both scaring you now and further arousing you. Somehow, he became so fucking hot when he was like this. Untethered. On edge. Unrestrained. 

All the little buttons on your nightgown were too many, too small, just too not working and with a surprised noise from you, Steve ripped your nightgown. Buttons flew. Fabric ripped. Thread tore. You gasped, smelling his briny cum smeared on your face and neck.

When your nightgown was ripped open and he froze. His blue eyes sought out something that wasn’t there and you knew, you knew deep down that you were fucking in for it.

Your voice was small, soft. You were actually a little nervous about this reaction. But it wasn’t like you didn’t have a valid reason.

“I took them out. I had to get fitted for the dresses for yesterday…today. A directors wife shouldn’t have nipple piercings…”

In response the look he gave you was all fire and brimstone.

Without a word at first, he leaned over you, placing a hand on the mattress as he stretched a long arm out to the bottom drawer of your dresser. Half covering you with his weight. His erection pressing into your leg. Steve noisily dug around your drawer of sex toys while you were still, silent, unsure just what he was about to do in earnest.

Only when he eventually found what he sought and sat up, did you know for sure.

Something metal and soft was tossed down onto your chest.

You knew what it was without having to look. 

“I am the director,” he snarled, watched as you slowly took the jewelry and began to put it in. Untwisting a gold nipple bar piercing connected to a gold chain and another piercing bar. “It stays. You’re my fucking wife, not theirs! You do what I say and you’ll wear that today underneath your dress. No bra. If I reach into your jacket, I want to feel that gold through your nipple. If I decide I want to fuck you today…there better be a gold chain between these tits that I can pull on. If I want to pull on this chain and make you ride my cock, it better be in. Understand?”

Oh yes, god yes, you completely understood.

You had both bars in your nipples in what had to be a world record time. The chain stretched out taut, not allowing the swells of your breasts to fully go where they wanted. You were wetter than you’d ever been in your life.

Steve leaned down. Hands cupping your breasts, thumbs roughly twirling your erect nipples.

“I don’t know how to be a directors wife,” you whispered up at him. Tears beginning to burn in your eyes. You had just barely been Captain Hydra’s wife and you’d been trying your hardest and still screwing that up. As he took the chain between his teeth and pulled, lifting both your breasts up by the chain connected to the piercings, the pain was welcome, it was freeing. “I don’t want to screw up, or let you down.”

When he let go of the chain, your breasts fell back down, bounced.

Listening to that, he had to get inside of you.

Taking his painful erection back in hand, he swiped it through your drenched pussy and pushed in without a second thought.

You gasped.

You were wetter than a waterslide but he was still hung like a horse.

Steve took both of your wrists as he plowed into you. Pinning them above your head with one hand and making you look at him, as he started to pound into you hard enough to make the bed move. “You’re my goddamn wife! I’m the director now! No one’s above me. No one can tell us what to do. You do what I say only. You keep these bars in. You throw away all your underwear and you do what I say. Got it!”

All you could do was nod.

He was pumping into you so hard he made you grunt each time. Wet noises came from between the two of you. Your breasts bounced and when he grabbed you behind the knee, to push your calf over his broad shoulder, you came. 

He was hitting you so deep, just right and harder than usual.

Steve didn’t slow down for a second.

Sure, he greatly appreciated the way your pussy squeezed the ever-living shit from him. He kept thrusting into you. Slamming through your tight little cunt and bouncing off your cervix as you thrashed beneath him, shook your head and gasped. Your loose hair getting stuck in his cum smeared all over your neck and chin and cheek. Your tits looked beautiful bouncing, connected by that gold chain.

But he wasn’t quite done.

Your leg slipped down as you climaxed and came so beautifully all over his dick.

You could be tighter and he was a bastard. But he wanted you tighter. He wanted you noisy. It was just the two of you home. So you would scream as loud as he could make you.

He’d grabbed something else from that drawer and as you began to whine and moan, your orgasm starting to trickle down. Steve pulled out of you and picked up a rubber plug from under your pillow. 

He held it in front of your face and then pushed it up into your sopping wet pussy. 

“I’m taking your pussy with this in your ass. And then I’m gonna do your ass.

By then, you knew you wouldn’t care. But still, you were glad for the warning. You sometimes needed a second to prepare yourself for Steve. And even then, sometimes a fair warning wasn’t nearly enough.

With a resounding pop, the plug was pulled from your pussy, wet from you and promptly pushed into your tight hole a bit sooner than usual. Without any sort of prep and while it was a smaller plug, it was still a plug and had you crying out. Loudly shrilling in painful surprise as your second hole clamped tightly around the plug.

And then your husband slammed his thick member right back in.

You screamed.

Holy god did you scream. You screamed and shrieked and saw stars. You struggled against the hand holding your wrists, as your body became so much tighter with the toy in your ass.

Your legs spread wide between his relentless pelvis.

Steve knew it was mean and cruel. And he knew that pain made you come twice as hard, three times as loud and he’d make it up to you. Like a man possessed he plowed into your pussy which was even tighter. Your screams had turned into heated swears as his hand reached down to play with your wet pussy, curl around your clit. Because damn, he was close and he planned to flood you full because he was still achingly hard.

Erskine hadn’t mentioned anything about being hard for hours on end. Not that he wouldn’t have signed up for the formula. But it would have been nice to know.

Between that formula and you, he was going to need to come a couple more times.

You were heaven in this hell that the two of you resided in.

Harder and harder, again and again. He stroked your little nub of nerves how you liked and watched your eyes begin to flutter. Pistoning into you over and over, powering you into the mattress until your thighs began to tremble and his balls began to tighten, his back began to cramp and dots crowded into the corner of his vision. 

You pulled him over the threshold of pleasure screaming, milking his cock painfully as he spilled into your body, painting your clenching walls in his thick white cum. Shouting in his release as you climaxed beneath him. Your body contorted and the plug was pushed from your ass, profanities paired with his name fell from your lips

But he wasn’t done.

He was never done.

He could never have enough.

He’d warned you and sure enough, when he withdrew from you, his erection was still throbbing, covered with your slippery cum as well as his and ready for more. More. Always more.

“On your hands and knees,” he hissed, blinded by his need to go again, fuck you again.

Again and again.

Because he had to have you again.

Boneless. Hazy with the way he made you feel, vaginal walls still moving in the aftershocks of the orgasm he’d just given you. You found yourself rolled over, pulled up on your hands and knees. All thanks to his efforts more than anything. You sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to get up. Forget move that way and then, then he was pushing something into your pussy. Your intimate walls clamped around it and you moaned. 

You would have leaned down on your elbows, had a firm hand not grabbed your shoulder.

Almost transfixed, he watched your messy pussy lips rest around the bright pink toy. Spread open and tightening around it, in the aftershocks of the orgasm he’d given you. His chest tightened with prideful possession.

His wife. You were his wife and he’d done this to you. He’d brought you this pleasure. He’d made you that wet, so wet your thighs were covered with slippery arousal and his cum. It obscenely oozed out from around the toy.

Plus the depraved noises you were making. A flash of gold just visible through your spread glistening thighs.

He could not take it anymore. It was painful not being in you, not taking you. His need and desire and attraction to you just seemed to take on a life of its own. Reaching down, he took his slimy dick in his hand and eyed your spread thighs one last time.

Steve pushed against your ass cheeks and as he pushed his dick in, you made little noises, little cries. He pushed more and more, feeling your sphincter open tightly around his tip. He listened to you gasp deeply, pant and continue to moan as your body came down from what he’d just done. Valiantly trying to take him, with a toy penis wedged up inside of you.

And with a brutal push, he was in as an animalistic pitch came from you. Another push sent him deeper in the tight space that was your ass. You were so fucking wet. Covered in your thick juices. They were smeared along your thighs and ass, and he pushed them on his cock as he pushed it deeper into you. Rewarded with sounds of you crying out in breathless wails, torn between pain and pleasure.

His hand fell down from your shoulder and around to your breasts, to that chain. Eagerly he took it in his fingers and tugged. Finally seating himself in your ass. Ripping a shrieking cry from you as he began to gently thrust, rock, withdraw and push in only a few inches at a time. His other hand back between your drenched thighs and stroked your swollen tender clit.

“…can’t I can’t…I can’t again…not again…can’t Steve…”

Sure you could and you would and fuck was it going to be good. He could feel his balls tightening painfully already, leading him to pull on the chain connected to your nipples. Your slippery back arched up roughly against his sweaty front.

You didn’t last. How could you.

Whether your body was still in the throes of your previous orgasm, or Steve managed to push you into another one entirely. All you knew was when you felt him coming so violently above you, crying out and pumping his pelvis and hips into you, you came so hard you were soundless.

Steve was not.

Steve shouted, thrust his hips sloppily against yours as he emptied himself into you, as he sagged against you and the two of you collapsed forward, on the bed. Steve humping into you as your body clenched up, fractured, spasmed and pulled you under into a sea of mind-numbing nothingness. You shook and trembled beneath your husband. 

But then, pinned beneath his body and pressed into your marital bed, you found yourself closing your eyes and falling asleep. Finally falling into a true rest.

Steve did not fall asleep.

Steve gasped.

Steve panted as he tried to catch his breath. Steve’s hips moved on their own for a bit and eventually, after some time, he could feel his shaft slip from your body, finally half soft.

It took a moment to return to himself. It took that moment for his heartbeat to slow and his mind to clear. Finally then, he loosened his grip on the chain between your piercings, letting it go with a soft caress to your breasts. As he surveyed the messy bed in the lamplight, he remembered and in a tenderly manner, reached down between the two of you to carefully extract the toy from your core. Slipping it out with a wet noise, followed by a gush of creamy fluids that made him hard again.

Not that he would wake you. 

No, not now.

Steve would let you sleep now for a couple of hours. You needed to get some rest before you both had to start getting ready for the funeral. Besides, he could pleasure himself with his hand just looking over what he’d done to you, savoring the sight of your body in the aftermath of his feverish lovemaking. 

Unconsciously, your body sought out his, leaning back into the curve of his front before Steve could wrap his fingers around his erection. Instead, he slid his legs in with yours and pressed his lips against the shell of your ear. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you to hold you close and reached over you, turning off the lamp. Erection still thumping but not outrageously so. Seemingly content where it was nestled between both your thighs, slippery and warm, cocooned between sweaty satisfied flesh.

Not about to sleep himself. Steve would however lie with you and hold you, touch you, toy with that gold chain between your breasts.

Like that, time passed slowly.

Finding himself calmer then he had been in days, his mind drifted towards Pierce’s funeral and the words he would say.

Steve’s mind wandered.

He thought about his new role as Director of Hydra, here in North America and what you had said, about being nervous about being the wife of the director. Not that you needed to worry about anything. You never had to worry about anything ever again. He would see to it.

Methodically, he wrapped and then unwrapped his finger with that little gold chain.

How absurd of you to think you needed to take out your piercings now.

Around the time the sun began to lighten up the bedroom as it began its trip across the sky, he’d absentmindedly begun to tug on the chain and rub his thumb over your nipples that had grown soft as you slept. Stroking them until they were hard pebbles speared with a small bar of gold each.

So lost in his own thoughts, he was a bit surprised when your hoarse voice croaked out sleepily.

“…chain is connected to my nips ‘teve…”

In response to your declarative statement, he pushed his sticky pelvis against your damp ass downright suggestively. Still hard. Far from a surprise. The feeling of his obvious erection against your thigh made a noise come from deep in your throat. An enjoyable moan followed as calloused palms cupped your tender breasts, massaged them, stroked your nipples and pulled on the chain.

Tracing the edge of your ear with the tip of his tongue, Steve breathed against you, enjoying how your body shook beneath him, from him, in response to him. “Meant it though. No bra or panties today. This chain stays on too. I saw what you’re wearing. That little jacket will hide everything.”

“You’re filthy,” you somehow managed to verbalize.

Not to be outdone, your husband pulled your breasts making the chain go taut. Voice hot and wet against your ear. “You wanna wear a plug in your ass to the funeral doll? Keep it up. I’ll fill your ass up again right now and stick a plug in. See how clever you are when you’re tryin to sit just right, so you don’t leak my semen from that perfect ass.”

Unable to help yourself even a bit, you grinned, you buried your face in your pillow and then let out a shriek when you felt him move. Felt him clamber up on you, roll you onto your back and slide your legs over his thighs. One hand slipped back up to twist his finger in the chain while his other grabbed hold of his cock. 

“I think you want me to take this ass again. Fill you up again. So when I look at you this morning, only you and I know what we did. Only you and I know how good I made you feel, when I’m talking about Pierce up at the lectern. Only you an I will know how fucking good these tits look with these gold bars and this chain in them. Just you an me doll.”

How on earth could he talk to you like this? How could he make you feel like this?

Your voice was breathy, excitement uncurling. “You gonna make me feel good again?”

Steve didn’t say anything, no, not wanting to waste a precious minute in your combined morning. Always having been a man of action since his earliest days in Brooklyn. He held your gaze. Hand falling off his dick as he backed down your body, those blue orbs refusing to look away while his fingers clung to your gold chain. Each little motion achingly wonderful.

You were the one who looked away when that tongue of his swiped through your wrecked pussy. Your head dropped down on your pillow. Your thighs fell open. A hand reached down to sink into his messy hair. “God Steve…”

Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad being the directors wife?


End file.
